


Glitter & Guitars

by Foxfrost6791



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfrost6791/pseuds/Foxfrost6791
Summary: "Kagami, I-I love you"Marinette had been pining over Adrien for so long, but when he chooses Kagami, she knows she lost him forever.Then she turns Luka, a skilled guitarist with a caring heart, who loved her for the past three years she knew him.Can this talented musician heal the broken heart of a great designer?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've attempted in a few years, so pardon me if I take a while or mess up a bit. I hope you enjoy it though.

Marinette always knew Adrien was handsome and famous. She pined over him since their second day of school in their sophomore year. They were now newly seniors. His picture was on almost every surface of her room. Everyone knew of her crush on him, except, well, Adrien himself. 

"Today's the day, Mari. You have to tell him. It's been like two years," Alya said. As supreme bestie to the bluenette, she knew that her best friend had trouble trying to tell her crush she loved him. She just wanted her to be as happy as she was with her boyfriend, Nino. 

"I don't know, Als," Marinette whispered shyly.

"Well, I do know. Girl, you've been stalling for two years. Some girl is gonna snatch him up eventually if you don't get him," Alya tried to reason with. 

"Yeah Mari, you've got to tell him"

"It's about time"

"I mean uh...yea...you know...wh'they said...uh...you know..."

Marinette blushed deeper knowing that all the girls were right. Marinette and Alya were at Juleka's boat home with Juleka, Alix, Rose, and Mylene. The girls were worried for their friend, knowing it was hard, but causing herself to suffer more if she didn't just tell him.

"I mean, you guys are right, but...how do I tell him?," Mari whispered.

"You just need some confidence, girl. All you have to do is walk up to him and tell him how you feel," Alya told her bluntly.

"Oh, you know I can't do that. That will never work," Marinette groaned and gripped her pigtails tightly. She then stood up and walked out the room to the top deck to clear her head. She walked over to the boat's railing and leaned on it, gazing out at the Seine.

'How is it this hard to tell someone you love them?'

Suddenly, the sound of guitar strumming stirred her out of her dilemma. She turned to see Luka playing in one of the deck chairs. He looked so calm and at ease, wise beyond his years. Luka had always been a good friend to her these past few years, but she always felt guilt surround her as she looked at him. Back when her crush on Adrien was starting to grow more, he had confessed that he had fallen for her as well. At that moment, she was conflicted between two guys. Caught in her own love triangle. She still remembered the day he confessed.

*Flashback*

Luka gazed deeply into her bluebell eyes with his stormy blue ones and caressed her shoulder gently.

"Because your the most extraordinary girl, Marinette."

Marinette's cheeks were now newly coated with a pink blush

"As clear as a musical note and as sincere as a melody. You're the music that's been playing inside my head since the first day we met."

*Flashforward*

That declaration of love made her heart throb and tear in two at the same time. She liked Adrien and Luka. Both were sweet and amazing guys. She was so torn that she decided it was best to just stay friends with him until she figured out what her heart wanted.

'How long has he been here?!' When Marinette and the girls arrived at the boat house, only Juleka and Rose had been there. She blushed deeply, wondering if he had heard their conversation below deck.

Lost in thought, Marinette didn't notice Luka open his eyes and approach her until he was kneeling in front of her with a concerned face. She glanced down at him and gasped at his close proximity.

"L-Luka, h-hey," she stuttered out, mentally kicking herself.

"Hey Mari. Just checking to see how you were feeling. You seemed a little conflicted a while ago. Do you wanna talk about it?"

'I can't tell Luka about my love triangle dilemma. It'd hurt his feelings' "Oh, you know, just thinking randomly, about the sky and stuff," she rambled out.

"Well, if you ever need to talk, I'll be here for you," he said to her.

That was another struggle for her. Luka was always there for her, even when she probably didn't deserve it. He knew she was stuck between him and Adrien and yet, he still cared for her so deeply.

"You know Mari, you should at least tell him," he said calmly to her.

"W-What? Tell who what...what're you talking about?," she stuttered out, nervously.

He wrapped a comforting arm around and she leaned her head on him. "I'm talking about Adrien, Mar," he replied to her panicked statement. She stiffened on him at his words.

'He must've heard me and the girls talking then,' she mentally groaned.

"I...uh..Luka, I'm sorry," she said to him, guilt flooding her heart.

"It's ok, Mar.I always knew you liked him and I. And I'm not upset no matter which of us you choose. But, you should still tell him and at least get a reaction to know if it's worth with it with him."

She took in what Luka said and he was right. She had been putting this off for way too long; she had to tell him...today.

"You're right, Luka. I will tell him....thank you," she replied, then turned and kissed his cheek. She stood and made her way to exit the boat. She turned back to see a small, yet sad smile on Luka's face and his slightly flushed cheeks. She then turned and made her way to the Agreste mansion, with a dull ache in her heart. 

'Am I doing the right thing?'

*The Place des Vosges Park*

Today's the day, Plagg," he picked up the rose bouquet and took a calming breath. "I'm gonna tell her," he said, then made his way over to the bluenette.


	2. Unrequited Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien confesses and new drama stirs up. *WARNING* This chapter will have some angst, heartbreak, and light fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, I've got chapter two!!! I hope you enjoy. (P.S. yes, it is a short chapter this time)

*Place des Vosges Park*

"Today's the day, Plagg," he picked up the rose bouquet and took a calming breath. "I'm gonna tell her," he said, then made his way over to the bluenette.

Adrien made his way over to the bluenette. She sat on the bench next to the fountain, reading a book and occasionally gazing around the park . Her midnight blue hair blew gently in the soft, spring breeze. Noticing Adrien approaching, she put the book down next to her and waved at him. Adrien gulped nervously as he got closer to her. He sat down on the bench and turned to face her. He gently gave her the flowers as he spoke.

"I-I know we've known each other for a while, well two and a half years to be exact, and we've spent a lot of time together. You were amazing to me ever since we met. You were so sweet and shy, yet nice and confident. You always tried to spend time with me because I was usually alone. You always make me laugh, and well..."

Adrien took a calming breath and then looked into her eyes and spoke what his heart tried to let out. "Kagami, I-I love you". The bluenette gazed into his emerald eyes with her caramel brown ones. "I love you too", she responded. Then with the tender closeness between them, they kissed passionately. 

Meanwhile, across the park, neither of them noticed the tear-filled bluebell eyes that were over-flowing with pain. The more Marinette watched them, the more her heart broke, causing a sharp ache in her chest. She had just arrived at the park upon learning that Adrien was heading here when she tried to go to his house. Now, she just wished she'd stayed at the boat. 

Not knowing what to do with her pent up emotions, she fled back home, ignoring her parents' cry of concern at their daughter's tears, and locked herself in her bedroom. She immediately threw herself on her chaise and began to cry. She wished she could unsee the kiss, but every time she tried to stop crying, it would pop back up in her mind. 

'I should've known, he'd never love me. Why would he? What could I possibly give to Adrien Agreste? Of course he'd want Kagami. She fences like him and she's rich. Meanwhile, what do I do? Sew mediocre clothing and bake. I wouldn't want me either.' Marinette's thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. She looked down to see the caller id said 'Alya'. She answered quietly, still in shock and pain.

"H-Hello?"

"Hey girl. Luka told me you went to go tell Adrien. How'd it go?"

That painful reminder made Marinette burst into tears again as the scene of he and Kagami kissing popped into her mind.

Speaking thru her tears, "H-He....H-He was k-kissing K-Kagam-mi," she stuttered out.

Alya was stunned on her end the phone. She never in a million years knew anything about Adrien ever liking someone else. And for Marinette to have to witness all that, alone. She felt horrible.

"I'm on my way, Mari."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was some chapter, huh? I know it was short, but I promise the next one will be longer. Honestly, it was harder to write than anything. I know I put these cinnamon rolls through so much and it's only the beginning. Now, I know I had some comments on how the story will go; I just want to say that Adrien will not be victimized for how he feels towards Kagami. It's just a new twist in the story. I hope you all enjoy and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly hope you guys will like this story. I know I got some comments on Wattpad as well as to why I chose to have the Lukanette ship in here, and to be honest, I love that ship. Luka and Marinette, in my opinion, would be an amazing couple. No one gives Luka enough credit for the way he treats her so special, so I thought this story could open some minds and hearts to this amazing character.


End file.
